1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
There is described a conventional semiconductor device in, for example, Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 2001-274202. The semiconductor device described in the document is a semiconductor device of the Ball Grid Array (BGA) type. In this semiconductor device, an external electrode pad 101 and a bonding lead 102 are formed as a part of an interconnect pattern 103 as shown in FIG. 14. On the external electrode pad 101, a solder ball 104 is formed as an external electrode terminal of the semiconductor device. Moreover, a semiconductor chip 106 is connected to the bonding lead 102 through bonding wire 105. This semiconductor chip 106 is covered with sealing resin 107.